For me
by WonderWitch123
Summary: Will one man make them realise their love for each other?


Scorpius grabbed my hand, a smile gracing his chiselled face and pulled me closer to him as we fought through the ferocious crowd. It was the Quidditch World Cup Quarter finals, and although England were well and truly out of the running, Rose had decided to not waste the tickets and support Bulgaria instead. After all, who missed out on a night with the lads getting merry?

A slight scowl came upon her as she thought of days before how she had been classed as 'a lad' despite the fact that she was wearing a dress. Who cared if she wasn't wearing makeup, who cared if she detested heels because they made her wobble, who cared! Not her.

Through her haze of sarcasm she slipped her hand out of his grasp, careful not to tug or he would notice. Pausing in her step, she took a deep breath for a few moments, letting her surrounding sink in and calm her down. The atmosphere made her dizzy for a few moments, before the familiar feel of broomsticks rushing around, the smell of wizarding robes, the taste of food lounging in the air brought her back to that content place she was always in around Quidditch.

That was until she saw Scorpius Malfoy with his lips firmly attached to a blonde bimbo.

A rearing green monster stirred in the depths of her stomach. Trying to dispel the feelings, she breathed out her dragon's breath, imagining the results being the blonde haired bimbos fake extensions all singed. But when she glanced back over, lips tight, nothing from her previous image had changed. Scratching her arms, she stomped over to where he was standing, and was so close to furiously tapping him on the back and demanding that they find their friends when she stopped.

If she tore him away now, what could stop the flow of questions he would have? Wing women, he called her. She knew what that meant.

She could almost see the image in her mind- A sheer cliff face with nothing to cling into: her way out of the friend zone.

Retaliation springing inside of her, she spotted the nearest male. Tapping him on the back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips furiously onto his. She felt the stranger smirk, before allowing her body to mould to his. His hands wrapped around her, his hands became vines that crept into her hair and ensnared her.

She released him from her grip, and placed her forehead onto his chest, feeling the rock hard muscles underneath. Only now did she realise how tall he really was, and when she opened her eyes and looked up, she noticed how truly magnificent he really was.

It was as though Rose could have picked no other person to make her feel more humiliated. Golden hair framed his face which donned a small quiff. He had short hair which glistened in the last remaining light of the day, with piercing green eyes and rosebud mouth. From one look at him, this man was pure muscle, very tall (and just to add insult to injury) wore what she believed made a man look the sexiest: navy blue v neck jumpers. Gahhhh he was superb.

Which made the entire situation that little bit worse.

"Well hello. That was a lovely introduction." He smirked; it made Rose want to simultaneously hit him on the chest and fall into his arms without a second's hesitation.

"I'm so sorry. I had to do it to prove something to someone who, ahh, is heading over this way right now. Please help out a fellow human and follow my story? We just met, I fell over and you helped me up, the atmosphere got to us blah blah blah" I said as I noticed Scorpius heading over to me, a furious expressing gracing his albino skin.

"Love, don't apologise to me. When a beautiful women falls right into my arms I don't question her. 'Specially when she looks like you."

Scorpius had reached her, and she unwittingly stepped back as the product of his expression. A protective arm snaked around her from the stranger, and she noticed that the dagger eyes followed the event.

"What on earth are you doing, locking lips with strangers!" he questioned angrily.

"You're one to talk! Who was that blonde bimbo over there?" I bit back with the same tempo; he had at least the decency to look down.

"Sorry mate, 'm not sure who you are but I am Matthew". He inserted his hand into the intense stare down that Rose and Scorpius were currently having. Scorpius shook his hand, the daggers returned as they made eye contact.

"Shall we go?" I said to Matthew, which in return made a surprized look appear on Malfoy's face.

"Yes we shall." He agreed and continued on their way until we were out of view of Scorpius.

"Ok, you can leave me now. Thank you so much for your help." I said smiling at him. He returned the expression before visibly taking a deep breath and asking:

"Do you have to go back to your friends?" noticing that the question hadn't come out as fluidly as he had hoped, he stumbled again, and grasped her closer to him so that they were making eye contact. "I want to see you again Rose. In fact, for the rest of tonight, I am not letting you leave my sight for the rest of the night." She smiled, and nodded her head slowly. The jealous monster slept soundly in her stomach.

The couple lasted for three years. Rose had never been so happy: she was content, she was always smiling, and they never fought. He was such a perfect gentleman.

That was until he cheated on her.

It was five to twelve when she turned up on Scorpius's doorstep, tears brimming in her eyes. She had knocked, he had asked who on earth was calling and she had replied simply 'me'. From previous visits, she knew that he dawdled whilst going to answer the door, as if putting off welcoming people into his home; he only liked a select few.

But that night, Rose had never known him to answer the door so quickly.

They made eye contact. Instantaneously he saw the tears that had spilled onto her porcelain cheeks and gathered her into his arms in an arm wrenching hug.

Hours later, she was dressed in a shirt of his, with a cup of cocoa in her hand as she began to tell the tale of the night. When she was done, he could see him visibly shaking. She reached out as if to place a hand on his forearm, but before she could complete the gesture he had stood up and pushed away the chair he was moments before occupying.

"Don't follow me." Was all he said before he apparated.

He returned hours later, and walked in on his master bed to see her fast asleep clutching at his pillow.

A week later, Rose finally returned to her apartment to grab her belongings and move them into Scorpius's place where she would now be living. She had spotted the black eye, and then realised what on earth Malfoy had been doing that night. Saving her.

She apparated back to his apartment. Tapping on his back, he turned around and they made eye contact.

"You… you gave him a black eye." Was all she could manage at the moment.

"I did." He said simply in return.

Many emotions suddenly filled her, and with sudden gusto she dragged his head down and smashed her lips onto his. He returned eagerly, both brimming with happiness.

And the rest, as they say, was history.


End file.
